


In the Lives of the Heroes

by YourPalSkye



Series: The Chronicles of the Land of Fire and Sky [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourPalSkye/pseuds/YourPalSkye
Summary: Random short stories for my characters.





	In the Lives of the Heroes

"BE CAREFUL!"

A voice rang out from behind Reaper, making her almost drop the small glass bottle she was holding. Scarlet stomped up to her.

"What did I tell you about messing around with my potions?!" Scarlet fumed, snatching the bottle from Reaper's hand and inspecting it for damage. She saw the label. "Especially this one! It's incredibly volatile! You could have broken it!"

Reaper shrugged. "It's only magic water. How dangerous could it be?"

Scarlet's eye twitched. Reaper watched in amusement.

~*~

"And that is why you don't mess with explosives, flammables, or poisons. Luckily for you, that one was _all three_." After calming down, Scarlet whipped out a chalkboard, showing Reaper the dangers of touching things in her small "witchcraft" shed. Skye stuck her head in. She took in the angry nature mage and smug (not so grim) reaper. She cleared her throat, making both of them look at her.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Reaper waved her hand. "Nah, Scar's just showing me some stuff."

Skye's eyes lit up. "You're learning potions? Lemme grab Amber! I'll be right back." Slamming the door, she ran to the treehouse.

Scarlet mumbled something along the lines of "no respect" and "well I guess anyone can learn potions" and finally, "is no hobby sacred?", which made Reaper snicker.

The door opened, and Skye stepped in, holding her sister's hand.

"We're here!" She exclaimed joyfully. She plopped herself down on the floor with her best "I'm ready to learn" face. Her sister settled herself down more gracefully, with a bored expression.

"Whatever. Um..." Scarlet didn't exactly agree to this, but she had been meaning to teach them for a while...

"Okay. So as you know, magic isn't just about skill, it's also about intention..."

~*~

"How about this bottle?" Skye asked, showing Scarlet a bottle shaped like a water droplet.

"It's pretty good for what you're going for! Umm... What are you going for again?" 

"A potions to replenish my energy!" Skye seemed excited about the prospect of an "infinite" power supply.

"If anyone can figure it out, it's you." Scarlet patted her shoulder reassuringly. She surveyed her impromptu classroom. _This is more fun than I thought it would be,_ she thought. _Maybe it's not so bad after all!_


End file.
